


Venus & Mars

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Network
Genre: Drabble, Drag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tested and found worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus & Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Svengali studied the shapely figure before him, marveling at how the velvet accentuated the subtle curves beneath. He ran his hands over the narrow hips, pressing up against the back and purring into one ear.

"This is your first test."

"Not much of a challenge." Tré replied snarkily, turning his head to face the taller man.

"It's only just begun." One hand moved quickly, snaking up under the short skirt and groping Tré roughly.

Tré's gasp quickly turned to a moan and he leaned back. Svengali bit down hard on Tré's neck, the spot quickly beginning to bruise.

"My Venus."


End file.
